wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Storm/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Storm. Transcript Narrator: Adventure #2: The Storm. Sailing the sea with his friendly pirate mates, Raj, Penelope and Imran, Captain Feathersword noticed that the weather was turning nasty. Storm clouds were gathering. It was windy and the sea was becoming very rough. Captain Feathersword: Oh, it looks like it's going to rain! Raj, Penelope, Imran, let's put on our pirate raincoats and tie down the sails so they don't rip up in the storm. Narrator: The friendly pirates worked hard together and finally secured the sails to the ships masts. Downstairs warm in the ship's galley, the pirates sang a song each about the wind, or rain or the sea. Penelope sang about the wind. Penelope: Wind blows, wind blows, blow wind blows Narrator: Raj and Imran sang about the rain. Raj and Imran: Rain falls on the deck, rain falls on the sails Rain falls on my head, it doesn't worry whales (The pirates clap and laugh.) Narrator: The pirates were having such a great time singing their favorite songs that they forgot about the approaching storm. Penelope: Now it's your turn to sing a song, Captain Narrator: All the other pirates joined in urging Captain Feathersword to sing a song. (The other pirates beg Captain Feathersword to sing a song.) Captain Feathersword: Ah well, if you want me to sing a song, I suppose I'll have to. Narrator: Just as Captain Feathersword stood up to sing his song, a huge wave crashed over the boat. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, our pirate ship is really rocking now! Narrator: The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea Rocking on the sea, rocking on the sea The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea We're all getting tossed about Vanessa: When the storm calms down, we'll sail the sea again Sail the sea again, the sea will be our friend When the storm calms down, we'll sail the sea again We won't be tossed about Narrator: The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea Rocking on the sea, rocking on the sea The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea We're all getting tossed about Captain Feathersword lost his balance and fell to the ground. (Captain Feathersword groans.) Everyone thought this was funny and broke out in laughter. (Raj, Penelope and Imran laugh.) Captain Feathersword also joined in laughing his own misfortune. (Captain Feathersword joins in laughing.) Suddenly, a spurt of water sprang from the wall of the boat and splashed Captain Feathersword on the head as the laughter came to an abrupt end. (Laughter stops; long pause) Captain Feathersword: Oh, ho, ho, ho, no! I think the boat has sprung a leak! But it's only a small hole so there's nothing to worry about just yet. Argh. Narrator: Just as Captain Feathersword reassured his crew, another leak spurted from the wall hitting Imran on the ear. Imran: Ow! Narrator: Imran jumped with surprise from his seat. Another leak spurted out hitting Penelope on the back of her neck. Penelope: Ooch! Narrator: And yet another spurted out hitting Raj in the back. Raj: Yipes! Narrator: There were leaks springing out all over the boat. (Leaks spring out all over the boat.) Captain Feathersword: Okay, okay, okay, there's nothing to worry about. All we have to do is use the buckets to bail the water out. Penelope: That's a great idea, Captain. Imran, Raj, come with me and we'll get the buckets from the bucket cupboard. Narrator: Penelope, Raj and Imran raced to the bucket cupboard. Raj unlocked the cupboard and passed the buckets out to the crew. Penelope stared with amazement at the bottom of the bucket. Raj and Imran also stared at the bottom of their buckets. Penelope: Oh no, there's a hole in this bucket! Raj: There's a hole in this bucket, as well! Imran: And this bucket has a hole in it, too! Narrator: In fact, all the buckets had holes. Captain Feathersword had forgotten to have all the buckets repaired. Imran: What are we going to do? Narrator: Realizing his mistake, Captain Feathersword took his hat off and scratched his head trying to think of a way to bail the water out of the boat. Captain Feathersword: Err, let's see now. Uh, what can we use to get rid of all this water? How about we use our drinking cups? Penelope: No, they're too small. Captain Feathersword: Or... what about these coconut shells? Raj: No, they're not much bigger. Captain Feathersword: Oh, there's gotta be a solution. Narrator: Staring intently at his hat, the Captain suddenly jumped to his feet. Captain Feathersword: ARGH, that's it! We can use our hats! Penelope: Good on you, Captain Feathersword! We all knew you'd get us of this predicament. Narrator: Without hesitation, all the pirates removed the hats from their heads and started bailing the water out of the boat. Captain Feathersword took extra care to remove the feather from his hat before helping the other pirates bail the water out. Pretty soon, all the water was out of the boat. Captain Feathersword: (laughs) Well, me hearties, that was a close call. Oh boy. Well, the storm is over now so let's go up on deck and dry our hats out. Penelope: Hey, everybody, let's give three cheers for the Captain. Hip, hip... *'Pirates:' Hooray! *'Peneleope:' Hip, hip... *'Pirates:' Hooray! *'Peneleope:' Hip, hip... *'Pirates:' Hooray! Category:Transcripts Category:1993 Category:Finished Transcripts